


When Life Gives You Lemons

by MissAdorable96



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdorable96/pseuds/MissAdorable96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of lemons I've written. Not sure if I'll write more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Oikawa please!" (First name) moans, his legs wrapped around the volleyball captain's waist. 

"What, (nick name)-chan? What do you need?" He purrs, despite knowing exactly what he wants.

"Y-you know what I want, jerk." He stammers, his breath hitching, when Oikawa's crotch brushes against the other boy's. "Hah! Please, Please. I-I need-"

"Do you want me to wreck you?" He murmurs, his breath warm against the other boy's neck as he leans in close.

"Do you want me to pound into your tight hole until you scream so loud that ever one in town knows who is fucking you raw?" 

'Fuck!' (First name) thinks, his body heating and judging by his lover's smug and lusting expression, his face is probably pretty heated as well. 'How is he so good at dirty talking? Why does that sound so good? Uhh! I can't let him win.' 

Pulling himself together, he tries to look as seductive as possible, staring up at him pleadingly. 

"Wreck me, Oikawa. Fuck me so good, I never want to sleep with any one other than you."

Oikawa growls, bucking his hips against his shorter lover. "Don't even think about being with any one else. You're mine. And mine only." He smirks at (first name)'s little gasps, before leaning down to bite his neck, his collar bone, his shoulder. Anywhere he can he bites the soft, light skin before sucking hard to leave dark marks. 

He tastes a bit of blood, but (first name) only arches into him, loving the attention if his pleased whimpers are anything to go by. He stops when he's thoroughly marked all over (first name)'s upper body, and licks his lips at the delicious sight. 

That body covered in his love bites, telling everyone who might see (but wouldn't if Oikawa had anything to say about it) the (shorter/taller), non athletic (hair color) that he is taken. 

Oikawa briefly entertains the idea of marking his lower half as well, but his throbbing erection and his lover's desperate writhing quickly has him dismissing that thought. Oh yes, with that face (first name)'s making he wouldn't be able to hold back. Besides he could do that some other time. 

Pulling off his boxers, the only thing preventing them from being both completely naked and becoming one. 

He lines up with his lover's entrance and looks at (first name)'s face again.

"Are you ready, (nick name)-chan? Sure you don't need anymore preparing?" He asks, smirking as he remembers earlier when he used 'preparing' as a way to tease him. 

"Please, Tooru. Oh please, I want you. I want you so bad." He groans, at the begging, then chuckles darkly. 

"As you wish."


	2. BTT Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little foursome action with the Bad Touch Trio and male reader...

You cry out as Francis crooks his fingers hitting a spot that has you straining out of Gilbert's arms. The albino just tightens his grasp and nips around on your neck hard enough to leave marks, you're sure. Antonio's beautiful emerald eyes stare into your (eye color) before he kisses you passionately, his fingers trailing down the bare flesh of your chest. You pull back to whimper when he takes a nipple between a finger and tweaks it.

"Mein gott. He makes the best sounds." Gilbert groans and bucks his hips against your lower back.

"Oui, that he does, mon ami. I just wonder what other sounds he can make~?" Francis mumbles, his fingers scissoring inside now, before licking the skin of your stomach. You arch and let out a pitiful whine in response.

"Si, si. Mes amigos. Just think what he'll sound like when we really fuck him." Antonio cheerfully suggests, his attention back on your nipples. Pulling them both with his fingers and his teeth, before gently rubbing and sucking on the hardened nubs.

"G-guys, stop!" You gasp, squirming, not for the first time, under their torturous attention. "Please. I can't take it!" You plead, before mewling when Gilbert bites down on your neck, just as Toni does on your chest, and Francis's fingers find that one spot. Keening, you come undone, arching off of Gilbert again. You throw your head back as the pleasure shoots up your spine, spreading through your whole body and you swear stars dance across your vision. Cum continues to weakly trickle out of your cock, that they never even touched. Should you be embarrassed or impressed by their skill? Oh well. You don't have time to contemplate as Francis gently pulls his fingers out and places them to his lips. 

Blushing, you shut your eyes. You refuse to watch something so dirty, so lewd. But your eyes snap open when you feel yourself lifted and turned around to face a certain, smirking albino.

"I want to watch your face when I invade your vital regions."

He lets out his strange laugh at the face you make.

"Y-you're joking! I can't! Not right after that!" You protest. He can't seriously expect you to--

"Ja. You can and will. Don't forget after me there's still Francis and Toni." You're in for a long night. You sigh, knowing you can't fight this. You don't want to fight this regardless of the consequences. "And you won't be able to sit down for a week after my awesome five meters alone."...on second thought, can you back out now?


	3. Voyeur (Lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes home looking for his lover and finds her in a compromising position

"Love, I'm home." Arthur calls, entering the house. 

He recieves no response, so he sets his suitcase to the side and begins to search for his lover. "(First name)? Where are you poppet?"

Silence. Becoming a bit more worried now, he heads to her room, hoping she's taking a nap.

He does indeed find her in bed, but she's not sleeping. Instead her face is adorably flushed, her beautiful (eye color) closed as she pleasures herself.  
Her (hair color) locks are fanned out like a halo and her gorgeously flawed skin is completely bare. He can't help letting out a quiet chuckle when a small gasp escapes her parted lips.

"Having fun, love?" He asks, laughing when she squeaks and hurries to cover herself with a red face. 

"A-arthur! H-how long have you--?"

"Naughty girl." Arthur purrs, ignoring her attempt to question him. "I was afraid something had happened, but instead you were here. You just couldn't wait 'till I got home. Such a slut." Arthur notices (first name)'s blush darken and how she shivers at his words, causing him to smirk.

"I suppose I could give into your greed this time." He sighs, removing his clothes. "Lay back and spread your legs."


	4. Relax--Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should have known better than to let your guard down around Izaya. Now he's gonna have fun teasing you...

Izaya's heavy stare makes you feel so hot and bothered that you can't help squirming, despite not wanting to give him a reaction. His lips tug upward into a smirk and you feel your heart pick up the pace.  
'Fuck.'  
Like he's read your mind, his smirk widens and he leans in even closer. You try to get away, but find yourself pinned between him and the wall. You pull your arms down, not that it does you much good with your hands tied up. He slams his hands on either side of you, further trapping you and closing the distance between you two.  
"Izaya..." You try to sound indifferent or annoyed, but your voice shakes and gives you away.  
"Are you scared, (nickname)-chan?" He whispers in your ear and you barely resist the urge to shiver.  
"Of you? No." You answer honestly, biting your lip when his lips graze the exposed flesh of your neck and shoulder. "Just..."  
"Just what?"  
You turn your head, unintentionally giving him more access.  
"Just embarrassed. " You mumble, trying, and ultimate failing, to hide your face.  
"How adorable." He chuckles and continues to trail kisses on your neck and shoulder, then down to your collar bone. He nips the sensitive area, causing you to gasp. "So adorable, I want to eat you up."  
You gaze up at Izaya, unable to mask your sudden anxiousness. He kisses you briefly before giving another bite to your other collarbone.  
"Izaya..." You whimper, finally rid of the nerves, replaced with a growing lust and need to be touched more. "Please..."  
"Please what, (first name)-chan?" He teases, his hands beginning to slip up the flesh of your stomach. You can't help jolting under his touch.  
"Please, don't...I--" He doesn't stop his ministrations. In fact, he begins to move his hands up ward, massaging the skin all the way. "I can't--"  
"You don't need to do anything," Izaya tells you, then leans back to pull out his knife. You gasp as the blade flashes and your bra is cut, leaving your top half bare.  
"Just relax."


	5. The one where you choose--Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sexy times for you and a character of your choosing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> though reader wears a dress and panties, this is a gender neutral reader.

"My bedroom." (His name) orders.  
You whimper and comply with his demands, felling his eyes on you as you leave.  
"Now then, let's remove these pesky clothes, shall we?"   
You move to do so, already unbuttoning his shirt, but he grabs your hand. You look at him in confusion. "You first, love."   
Bringing your hand to his lips, his eyes never leave yours as he slowly lets go. You bite your lip, then try not to smirk. If he's going to tease you, you'll make sure to return the favor.   
Making sure you don't reveal anything, you remove your panties. After discarding them you slowly lift your dress, inch by inch, unable to keep a straight face. He growls and pulls you close, causing a gasp to escape on your part.   
"If you tease me, darling, I'll have to punish you." His eyes spark with mischief, but you don't have time to regret your decision. His mouth is on your neck, attacking it with sweet nips and sucks. Your legs buckle as you let out a mewl. No doubt you would be on the ground, if not for his arms around you.  
"(His name)!" You whimper, clutching at his clothes. "(His name), please!"  
"Please what, dear? You'll have to be more specific."  
"Please, just...just..." You can't bring your self to finish the sentence. You can't say it out loud. It's definitely not your first time, but you're still embarrassed and a bit shy.  
(His name) starts to shake and you're concerned until you hear his chuckles.   
"What's so funny?" You demand, pulling back to look at his face.   
"You're just too cute, sweetheart."  
He smirks and kisses you deeply, exploring your mouth thoroughly. He breaks the kiss and removes your dress, but you dance away when he tries to hold you again.   
"Uh-uh!" You playfully wag your finger and smile at his bewildered expression. "You have to take YOUR clothes off now."  
You giggle when he huffs, but grudgingly complies. When he's completely stripped he approaches you again.   
"Happy now?" He grunts, pulling you close.  
"Very." You murmur, kissing his neck  
"Now for the fun part~."


	6. English love (Title will change)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of lemony goodness with England and his uke. ^^

"A-Arthur. Oh God!" (Name) cries under him, the British man's cock sliding harshly in and out of the younger (Nationality). He's more vocal than their other times, but they've been apart for weeks and it's only now that they spend time together so intimately again.  
"Do you like that, poppet?" He hums, licking his lips at the delicious sight below him. Not that the poor (hair color) notices. His (eye color) are squeezed shut, tears of pleasure pooling in the corners. His hands tightly clutch at the sleeves of Arthur's jacket. Oh yes, he forgot to take that off didn't he? Well, it's not like he really liked this jacket anyway. In fact, he recalls with a wicked smirk, he borrowed it from Francis. His lover's moaning pulls him back to the action and glancing down he sees his (eye color) peeking up at him. The flush across (Name)'s cheeks darkens and he jerks his eyes away as he mumbles something. The (Nationality) always gets so embarrassed even though Arthur tries his best to console him.  
"What was that, darling? I couldn't hear you." Well most of the time. His lovely little uke is just too adorable to resist teasing every now and then.  
He shakes his head, then squirms when Arthur stops to stare down at him with condescension, not unlike a mother about to scold her child. He was half teasing, the larger half was serious about teaching the (hair color) to speak for what he wants. Honestly he was almost as bad as that one fellow that he can't recall for some reason right now. He needs to learn and Arthur will teach him.  
"Please Arthur." (Name) whines. He hesitates, then leans up, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck and kisses him lightly. "Please."  
"What was it you had wanted to say? Tell me and I'll continue." Honestly he'd have to continue or pull out to wank off. He doesn't want to resort to the later. He prefers this, not that he'll let (Name) know. But Arthur holds strong, despite wanting to ravage the poor boy so he wont walk for a month.  
(Name) whimpers and rolls his hips, in an attempt to convince the blond to continue despite the small argument. Instead, he shudders at the feeling and falls back, his plan backfiring. He now wants to say whatever it will take to get Arthur fucking him again. He needs it. Like he needs air.  
"I love you." He whispers, peeking up at the blond from under his lashes. Arthur groans. This kid is too good at this. Where did he learn these tricks? He's almost snapped Arthur's control. Arthur is thisclose to losing it and just ramming in and out of that tight hole and reveling in his lover's pleasure filled screams, whether or not (Name) learns a lesson. "That's what I said." (Name)'s (eye color) are sparkling now, Arthur swears, as a blush makes his cheeks turn rosy.  
And just like that Arthur's control snaps. He pins the (hair color) and proceeds to ravage him the rest of the night.


End file.
